


a queen and her throne

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Professor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Had he been too grumpy lately? He hoped he hadn’t done anything rash, oblivious to his own temper.The wood floorboards in the hallway creaked as he followed the gentle music towards the living room. There she sat, on that hideous gold velvet chair she’d insisted on buying from an estate sale. Naked. Bathed in sunlight from the westward facing windows, her slender legs thrown over an arm of the chair, book propped in her lap.





	a queen and her throne

Castiel kicked off his loafers and tossed the keys in the glazed ceramic bowl on the window ledge by the kitchen door to their apartment. Shuffling in socks to the little cubby nook with the storage bench and hooks, he hung up his satchel bag and shrugged out of his coat then jacket. There was the persistent throb behind his eyes of an approaching migraine, and his shoulders ached with tension. He was starving, home late, and exhausted.

Finals week was brutal.

God save him, he had so many tests to grade. As usual every semester, Castiel was considering making the freshman tests multiple choice only because he wanted to stab himself in the eye for some of the essays he had to read.

As he drifted further into the kitchen, soft strains of classical music settled around him and Castiel took a deep, relaxing breath. Vivaldi. Meg was trying to butter him up.

Had he been too grumpy lately? He hoped he hadn’t done anything rash, oblivious to his own temper.

The wood floorboards in the hallway creaked as he followed the gentle music towards the living room. There she sat, on that hideous gold velvet chair she’d insisted on buying from an estate sale. Naked. Bathed in sunlight from the westward facing windows, her slender legs thrown over an arm of the chair, book propped in her lap.

It took Castiel a minute to notice the glasses. Why was she wearing glasses?

“I’ve been ignoring you lately.”

Castiel stated as he drifted further into the room.

Meg hummed and flipped a page of the book. Castiel cocked his head, squinted at the back cover that stuck out past her leg. A collection of english romantic poetry, one of his text books. She didn’t even like poetry.

“I’m sorry Meg.”

Unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and pulling his tie loose, Castiel gravitated towards her, around the coffee table, past the tv shelf. The late evening sunlight cast rainbows from the crystals hanging in the windows across her pale skin, already swirled with the vivid colors of tattoos that streaked across her body in patches. Dark hair was mounded on top of her head in a messy bun.

Simple black rimmed glasses has no right looking so good on anyone.

“Where did you get the glasses?”

Meg looked away from her book and arched an eyebrow at him, swinging her legs down from the arm of the chair to rest bare feet on the thin worn oriental rug.

“Right-Aid.”

“You don’t need glasses.”

“I don’t know. Maybe it could help me study. Professor.”

Shrugging, Meg cast her eyes back down to the book.

“You don’t even like poetry…”

Meg stuck her tongue out and decided to play at studying. Stuffing was falling out of the arms of the gold velvet chair, gutted on the claws of the cranky old black cat, Baphomet, that Meg brought with her when she had moved in.

Castiel leaned into the sunlight slanting through the window, stepping close enough to touch toe to toe. 

“You know it makes me feel creepy when you call me professor.”

She wasn’t in his class. Anymore. Meg had graduated nearly a year ago and they’d only recently began a serious relationship. But she had told him about - many - dirty fantasies that she’d had when she was a student in one of his classes. Castiel had almost twenty years on her. It really was vaguely perverted.

He couldn’t find it in himself to care when she crossed one leg over the other, flipped a page in the book, and continued to ignore him like a queen on her throne entirely too busy to deign pay attention to him.

Castiel, admittedly, could be distracted and grouchy around finals.

Sinking to his knees in front of her, he placed his hands lightly around a calf and kissed the top of her foot. Sliding his lips up over an ankle, then the smooth skin of her leg, Castiel kissed his way up to her knee before dragging the rough stubble of his five o-clock shadow down her shin.

Meg lifted her leg over his head, resting it on his shoulder, as she sunk lower in the chair with legs spread offering herself to him. Resting the bottom edge of her book against her stomach, she looked at him over the top. He could tell by now when she was trying very hard not to smile.

“Let me make it up to you,” he told her. For whatever offense he had committed, be it excessive crankiness or simply being oblivious to her needs.

Turning to kiss the inside of a thigh, Castiel closed his mouth on unmarked skin between the purple thistle flowers tattooed there, sucking gently and pulling the skin between his teeth. She liked it when he left bruises where she could see them.

“You’re distracting me from my studies. Professor.” Meg told him as she lifted her other leg over his shoulder, bracketing his head.

Castiel hummed and dragged his cheek up the tender inside of a thigh, kissing the swell of pink between her legs, up to the soft dark curls she left in a little triangle patch at the apex. He felt the weight of a book settle against the top of his head.

“Be still.”

Holding the book in one hand, Meg curled the other against the side of his head and guided him lower. She shifted further down in the chair, hanging off the edge holding herself up on him, pushing his face between her legs. Castiel kept his head still, lapped between the soft folds of her and pressed against her clit. Meg scratched her fingers through his hair to let him know he was doing well.

Carefully, so as not to disturb her facetious studies, Castiel shifted a hand down to open his slacks, stroke himself to hardness as he licked slowly at her. He loved teasing her, the growing wetness against his chin, the sharpness of her taste and the earthy smell as she grew aroused. He could happily bury himself here.

Dragging his free hand along the outside of a thigh squeezing against his ears, Castiel slid it down beneath her backside and shifted in steady increments to fit his hand between her legs, press his fingers into her while he sucked at her clit.

The book dropped, loud where it fell on the wood floor and it was instinct to reach for it and correct its posture so it wasn’t laying on its spine or on bent pages, however it had fallen. But both of Meg’s hands were in his hair, holding him against her as she ground her hips and moaned.

Castiel took it as free license to move, rubbing his face against her and rolling her clit between his teeth, rocking his fingers in deeper and faster as she locked her ankles together behind his head and pulsed around him.

When she let one foot slide to the floor, Castiel surfaced, face hot and gasping for breath.

“Mm, you should, teach diving lessons or something…” Meg giggled and patted the side of his face. “Professor of pussy eating.”

Leaning into her touch, Castiel jacked himself off faster, happy to come at her feet. Meg pushed herself up in the chair and leaned towards him, curls of hair falling around her face and rectangular glasses accenting the roundness of flushed cheeks.

“Hey, you wanna come on these glasses?”

“That is obscene…” Castiel huffed, pushing himself to his feet as Meg grabbed his hips and perched on the edge of the chair.

Meg opened her mouth, pink and inviting, licking her lips right in front of the tip of his cock and he could feel the heat of her breath against him. Castiel held still, squeezed from root to tip as she licked over the crown almost delicately. Nails prickling the skin of his hips where she’d pushed her hands under his shirt, soft brown eyes looking up at him over the black rims of the glasses, fine slope of her colorful back leading down to the curve of her ass, Meg held him cradled between her legs.

She teased him oh so gently, and heaven help him, it was more than enough to drag Castiel over the edge. Body tensing as he held his cock over her face, Castiel striped up a cheek and across the lens of play glasses, against the flat of her tongue as Meg held it out, moved to catch some in her mouth and Castiel groaned at the resplendently filthy sight she made.

Sitting back on the floor at her feet, head rested against a knee, Castiel sighed and it turned into a yawn. Work had really been brutal lately. He felt that much of the stress had been leeched right out of him and he could hibernate for a week. Meg always knew how to take care of him.

Tangling her fingers in his hair, Meg rested a foot on his thigh and curled her toes into the fabric of his slacks.

“You know, if you still feel like you have anything to make up to me for - which you really don’t, just saying - I could go for some dinner. Somewhere fancy.”


End file.
